Parker Ogilvie
Parker Oliver Ogilvie is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies gang at the Dixmor Academy. Role in Game Parker's first mission appearance is during Halloween, where he dresses up as Count Orlok and asks Jimmy Hopkins to throw itching powder at people so he can have a good laugh. He makes regular appearances during chapters 2 and 3. He is Jimmy's final opponent during the "Prep Challenge" at Preps' WWE Gym. His most notable speaking line is at the end of chapter 2, where he is the one who informs Derby Harrington that Jimmy (that poor kid) had just defeated Bif Taylor in a boxing match and thus is the new champion. In the mission "Weed Killer", he has a conversation with Gord Vendome, and opines that it isn't fair that Gord's father is going to make him work during the summer, describing Gord's father as a "bastard". However, Gord points out that he wants to work at the hotels. Parker also appears in the chapter 3 mission "Bait" where he shows up throwing firecrackers at Jimmy near the BMX park, trying to stop him before making any "upgrades" with his status. Before the mission "Tagging", he disappointingly and angrily yells at Jimmy "some leader you turned out to be" when Hopkins almost refused to save Gord from the Greasers. Quotes Personality and traits Of course being a Prep, Parker seems to be a relatively nice and decent person. He once gave the local hobo some cash, and still says he will keep giving it. He will actually compliment opposing dodgeball teams if they beat his team, and he even worries about his tendency to like people rather than look down on them. He does attack people in bad standing with the Preppies, but his attacking line is usually "Just run away!", showing some mercy to his opponent. After the issue where Jimmy Hopkins led Gord Vendome into a trap set by Johnny Vincent and his poor boys expands, Parker seems to be genuinely disappointed with him, rather than annoyed and angry like Derby Harrington was. However, he could've still been all that stuff. Parker does somewhat appear to believe that being rich entitles him. For this reason he wonders why he can't buy friends. He is similarly inept with girls; he wants a girlfriend but doesn't seem to understand how girls work and look, and has had no luck with them. Not all of them are after the mula. He has a sister, who is mentioned by him but does not appear on his school and it is possible he once shagged her when their parents were out. Trivia *Parker is one of the few people who live very well in Kenson's Dictatorship, mostly due to the fact that his father is a member of the President Kenson's Republican Party. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **Art: A+ **Science: A **English: A+ **History: A+ **Math: A **Biology: A **Chemistry: A+ **Geography: A **Music: A **Photography: A+ **Shop: A **Home Economics: A **Gym: B+ Gallery Preps_all_members.jpg|Parker below Derby. Jimmi_n'_Preps.jpg|Parker standing beside Vandervelde. Preppies_3.jpg|Ogilvie with Spencer and Morris. Parker_drekula.jpg|Parky as a Nosferatu. Parker_and_Bustin.jpg|Parker hanging 'round with Justin. Hopkins_grabbed_Parker.jpg|It seems like Hopkins is not too fond of Parr. Ogilvie.jpg|Ogilvie on the streets of San Andreas. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Son of a Boss Category:Rich People Category:Students Category:Germans Category:Bully